LOVE
by Fujoshiexost couple
Summary: Hanya sebuah fiction gaje yang udah lama mendekam di 'document'. Ini FF gak fufu edit ulang! fufu paling males dengan yg namanya edit ulang! biar readers tau seberapa gesreknya fufu dulu :v (ini jaman smp kelas 1 buatnya) ini ONESHOOT btw. EXO COUPLE ( HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO SULAY CHENMIN KRISTAO )


L.O.V.E

This is my fict!

.

.

.

Yaoi!

I told you before!

.

.

.

FUJOSHI!

.

.

 **Hai! Namaku Byun Baekhyun panggil saja Baekhyun. Aku bersekolah di Exoxo High School. Aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, hingga suatu hari…..**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaa! Chanchan!"

.

"Yifan! Love you!"

.

"SuhoCheonsa!"

.

"Hunnie!"

.

"Chen! Kyaa!"

.

"Kai! Kyaa!"

Teriakan dipagi hari di Exoxo sudah biasa terjadi karena, 6 pangeran Exoxo selalu datang membawa keributan berkala (bukan mereka sih! Tapi _yeoja_ bodoh itu saja yang mambawa keributan!).

"Luhan, lihat itu!" ucap Baekhyun kepada Luhan.

"Hm? Untuk apa? Aku tau aku suka dengan 'Boneka Albino Hidup' itu, tapi aku gak mau kesana ah! Aku males jadi fanatic nya! Iya gak, Tao?" ujar Luhan sekaligus bertanya kepada tao

"iya _ge_ ,~…. duh! Kris- _ge_ , kenapa kau begitu tampan?" Tanya tao sambil memasang muka berpikir yang polos

"oh my suho! Kenapa kau mempunyai muka bak angel sih?" Tanya seorang _namja_ sebut saja Lay

"Chen..." kali ini Xiumin

"Jonginnie~ kau ganteng sekali sih… meskipun playboy, Tapi aku suka!" ucap seorang namja bermata bulat sebut saja Kyungsoo

"Woi! Sadar! Woi! Apa sih bagusnya mereka?" sungut Baekhyun, membuat kelima teman Baekhyun terdiam

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka diliatin sama "six prince" (6 pangeran- sebut aja begitu) apalagi Baekhyun yang diliatin dengan mata tajamnya Chanyeol! (author meleleh #PLAK!) merasa ditatap Baekhyun pun mengedarkan pandangannya

.

.

*DEG*

.

.

.

Dia bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol (namja tiang listrik idiot! #digebukin readers!) lama berpandangan tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol mendekat dan sekitar 30cm lah baru sadar si Baekhyun kalau si Chanyeol mendekat….. udah sangaaaaaatttt deket malah

"Ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup, bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah mendekat

semakin dekat sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan.."Fiuhh.."

.

.

*Blush!*

.

.

Chanyeol meniup telinga Baekhyun dan membuat muka si pemilik telinga a.k.a Baekhyun memerah cabe! (tomat udah mainstream-_-)

"Byun Baekhyun…. akan ku 'Makan' kau jika kau merendahkan 'Six Prince' lagi seperti tadi….." Ancam Chanyeol dengan nada Seduktif sambil mengecup dan meniup telinga Baekhyun yang memerah karena perbuatan Chanyeol sendiri.

Setelah itu Chanyeol pun mundur perlahan menjauhi Baekhyun, setelah itu berbalik dan akan meninggalkan Baekhyun and friends, baru saja Chanyeol melangkah masih sempat-sempatnya dia berbalik dan menyeringai kearah Baekhyun. (sok kegantengann lu, ah!-_-!*digebuk*) Baekhyun masih diam dengan muka semerah cabe

.

.

"WOI BYUN BAEKHYUN! SADAR WOI! SADAAARRRR!" teriak Luhan dengan nada 10 oktaf

"HIYAAAA! Kau! Kau mau membuatku tuli?! Pergi sana! Dan cari 'Boneka Albino Hidup' mu itu!" usir Baekhyun dengan suara yang tak kalah cempreng nya dan membuat 'Six Prince' yang kebetulan lewat (lah kokk lewat lagi?) berhenti..

.

"Boneka?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Albino?" Tanya Chen

"Hidup?" Tanya kai

"Siapa kira-kira?" kali ini Suho yang bertanya

"Ck! Bodoh! Itukan ciri khas nya _maknae_ kita Sehun! Lihat lah! Wajahnya seperti boneka hidup dan kulitnya albino!" Jawab kris jengkel (Yaiyalah jengkel.. orang telmi semua bang #dibakareaders)

"Heh? Aku? 'Deer eyes doll' itu suka padaku?" Tanya sehun (gak capek nanya lu, bang?)

Mari kita lihat ekspresi Luhan sekarang

TES

TES

SROOTT (?)

"Baekhyun kau jahat! Huaaaa…mau ditaro dimana muka ku? Semuanya sudah tau! Hueee ummaa" Bakhyun hanya bisa cengengesan sedangkan Luhan menangis didalam pelukan pun mendekat dan dalam sekali tarikan membuat Luhan berpaling dari pelukan Baekhyun

"Katakan padaku..apa kau suka padaku? 'My deer eyes doll?' " tanya Sehun sambil menjilat air mata Luhan dari dagu sampai ke matanya

"Hiks… I-iya, k- kumohon jangan tertawakan aku… aku tau aku _namja_ , aku tau kau st-Hmpptth.." jawaban Luhan terpotong saat Sehun tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya

"Mmhh…" desah Luhan saat Sehun melesakkan lidahnya kedalam bibir _Cherry_ itu, Luhan yang pasrah saja hanya bisa meremas rambut Sehun dengan sedikit kasar, setelah beberapa lama pangutan itu pun lepas

"Hah….hah...ap-ha maksud muh?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah semerah cabe dan tersengal-sengal

"Manis…rasanya manis…. Xi Luhan! Kau ku-klaim menjadi milikku! Hanya aku yang berhak atas dirimu! SE- LA- MA- NYA!"

"Hah?" Luhan hanya bisa ber-hah(?) ria

"Iya! Kau harus menjadi miliku, _lubaby_.." ucap Sehun dengan setengah menggoda Luhan

"Ayo!" tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ dan pergi menjauh entah kemana

.

 **.**

.

"Yah…enak sekali, Luhan- _ge_! Tao kan juga pengen digendong Kris _-gege_ ~" sungut Tao dengan muka yang terbilang sangat polos.

Sedangkan Kris yang melihatnya hanya bisa membatin 'Masih ada saja _namja_ polos seperti dia'.

"Errr…. Tao! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Xiumin

"Tentu saja! Masa Tao mengucapkannya sambil tidur sih?" jawab Tao ,seakan belum menyadari Baekhyun dan Lay yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Lagian, selama Kris- _ge_ gak tau kalau Tao suka sama dia gapapa kali!" sungut Tao lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tapi Yifan- _sunbae_ ada disamping mu, Panda" ucap Lay.

"Oh..gitu" Tao malah ber-oh ria.

.

.

*KRIK..KRIK* si jangkrik pun unjuk gigi

.

.

"Huaaaa! Kris _-ge_ mendengarnya! Huaaaa! Baekhyun huaa!" Tangis Tao pecah dan lagi sasarannya adalah Baekhyun! Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah sambil memeluk dan mengelus kepala Tao

"Sstt..Uljima Panda~" ucap Baekhyun.….'Seperti seorang _umma_ saja' batin Chanyeol.

"Tao.." panggil Kris dengan nada lembut sedangkan Tao hanya memandang Kris dari dalam pelukan si Baekhyun

"Tao suka pada _gege_?" tanya kris.

"I-iyaa~.." jawab Tao dan itupun seperti gumaman lirih! Mungkin karna masih dalam pelukan Baekhyun kali ya?

"Kalau Tao suka pada _gege,_ maka dari itu kemarilah" ucap Kris sambil merentangkan tangannya, Tao pun beralih ke pelukan Kris

'Hangat..' batin Tao.

"Saranghae _my little panda_ " ucap Kris sambil memeluk Tao dengan erat

"Na-nado saranghae,, _ge_."

"Wow…wow..wow, apa yang kulewatkan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan (Tiba-tiba nongol lu, _maknae!_ )

"Kris- _sunbae_ , jadian sama panda" jawab Kyungsoo

…

Dan

…...

"BABY SOO! SARANGHAE!"

.

.

.

Menurut readers siapa orang yang bisa teriak sebesar itu? Orang gila kah? Orang tak tau malu kah? Fufu juga tidak tau…

.

.

.

"yak! Kkamjong! Dasar tak tau malu! Kalau mau nyatain perasaan gak usah teriak- teriak juga!"

.

.

.

Oh rupanya si kkamjong yang teriak toh….readers tuli kah? Fufu aja iya..masa readers enggak?

.

.

.

"E-Eh..?jo-jongin" Kyungsoo masih syok dengan pernyataan cinta blak-blakan ala si kkamjong rese (dihajar Kai!) ini.

"Terima aku ya?" Tanya Kai sambil melancarkan jurus _pupy eyes_ nya yang membuat _prince_ lainya dan Fufu sakit mata sambil nyari kantong muntah (#BUGH!)

"N-ne…Nado saraghae, Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk lucu dan….

.

.

Hayooo apa?

.

.

CHUP!

Kai mengecup pucuk kepala Kyngsoo dan mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Yak! Jongin! Entar rambutku berantakan, tau!" sungut Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan semua pun tertawa.

"Xiuminiee" panggil Chen

"Ya?" jawab Xiumin dengan muka memerah cabe

"I have love you in the first sigth, would you be mine?"

oh god! Siapapun! Kipaskan muka Xiumin sebelum dia benar- benar pingsan! Sungguh kata-kata Chen sangat Romantis! Dapat dari mana dia? (dari Fufu lah! #BUGH!)

"Mwo? Eumm… Of course Yes!" jawab Xiumin sambil memeluk Chen dengan erat

.

.

"Huh! Menyebalkan! Masa mereka semua jadian sih! Ih! Kzl! Kzl! Kzl!" Sungut Lay tapi lebih tepat readers bilang berbisik, kalau sungutnya kebesaran kasihan moment mereka, tapi kalau kekecilan sayang juga suara nya! Dia kan juga mau jadian sama Suho!

"Yixing.." panggil Suho dengan _angel smile_ nya

"N-ne?" jawabn Lay gugup karena _angel smile_ nya Suho

"Be mine, please?"

oh tidak! Pasti Suho bisa membaca pikiran Lay! Masa baru dipikirin langsung jadi kenyataan?

"Of course yes!" ucap Lay dan….

.

.

Kalian penasaran? Sama..Fufu juga..

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAAA! Baekhyun _umma_! Aku jadian sama Suho!"

Baekhyun yang kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi Lay langsung berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Chanyeol

"Ye-Yeollie, ayolah bantu aku! Aku tak mau bajuku basah karena air mata Lay!" mohon Baekhyun dengan sangat

"Baik Changiya" ucap Chanyeol dengan smirk andalannya yang membuat Baekhyun Memerah sepertinya Baekhyun lupa dengan kejadian tadi dan malah menciptakan panggilan sayangnya untuk Chanyeol.

"Lay-ah, kalau mau berpelukan dengan kekasihmu sana!" usir Chanyeol

"ANDAWEEE! Aku mau berpelukan dengan Baekhyun _umma_! Lagi pula aku sudah menjadi milik Joonmyeonnie! Mana bisa aku bermanja-manja dengan Baekhyun lagi!"

.

.

.

 _some one call the doctor, please!_ Kalau ada piala oskar sekarang mungkin teriakan Lay patut diberi Piala sekarang juga! Lihat saja! Teriakan Lay yang cetar membahana itu bahkan mampu membuat telinga semua orang disana berdenging!

"Baekki, peluklah dia…. dia bahkan sudah menganggapmu sebagai _eomma_ nya sendiri" ucap Chanyeol

"Tapi Yeollie-"

"Kau peluk Lay sekarang juga atau aku yang akan 'memakan' mu sekarang juga?" Baekhyun yang belum selesai bicara pun diancam oleh Chanyeol, dengan pasrah Baekhyun akhirnya mau memeluk Lay.

"Baiklah, kemari Lay" ucap Baekhyun sambil merentangkan Tangannya

"Yeyyy! Terimakasih Chanyeol _appa~!_ Tapi aku maunya berpelukan dengan kalian berdua! Bolahkan myeonnie~?" Tanya Lay pada Suho

"Tentu, chagi~ Cepat sana! Sebelum aku 'memakan' mu kau harus melepas semua jati dirimu (?) dari keluargamu!" teriak Suho.

Sedangkan ChanBaek? Bah! Jangan ditanya! Mereka sedang nge-blush ria!

"Baiklah! _Appa~eomma_ ~ Ayo kita berpelukan!" sorak Lay seperti anak kecil sambil menarik tangan ChanBaek agar mau merapatkan diri tentunya. Mereka pun berpelukan, mereka bahkan sangat mirip dengan keluarga bahagia!

Setelah berpelukan tinggalah ChanBaek.

"Baek.." panggil Chanyeol

"hmm?" sahut Baekhyun

"Saranghae Baekki" ucap Chanyeol percaya diri

"Nado" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Karena kesal dengan jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung Melumat bibir Baekhyun

"emmhh….mhhh!" desah Baekhyun dan ciuman Chanyeol pun Turun ke lehernya

"Ahh!" desah Baekhyun lagi.

"ayo buatkan adik untuk Lay, Yeobo~" goda Chanyeol dan yang digoda? Hanya bisa berblushing ria.

 **Dari situlah aku mengenal cinta**

END

Sekilas Info:

Baekhyun itu dianggap _eomma_ bagi Tao, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Lay.

Tao dan Lay manjanya gak ketulungan alias Over. Sedangkan Luhan,Kyungsoo,Xiumin hanya manja pas ada maunya (ngertikan? If you know what I mean, readers!) singkatnya Baekhyun itu dibilang _eomma_ karena

pake eyeliner.(jarangkan namja pake eyeliner)

Baekhyun yang bisa membuat mereka berhenti menangis, jadi anak rajin dan jadi orang kalem pas ada guru.

selalu nurutin maunya mereka(minta traktir, beli baju, nginap bahkan sampai berlibur ke pulau pribadi nya Baekhyun) pokonya Baekhyun manjain mereka banget deh!

Lalu mengapa Lay memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan _appa_?

Karena Chanyeol selalu manjain Lay seperti anak sendiri. Disaat Baekhyun gak bisa Menuhin permintaan Lay, Chanyeol pasti akan menggantikan Baekhyun untuk Menuhin permintaan Lay tanpa disuruh. Dan terakhir Setiapp weekend Chanyeol pasti ngajak mereka ber-6 untuk berlibur bareng _six prince_ lainnya. Tentu saja 5 namja berstatus uke ini selalu nurut dengan perintah Baekhyun _eomma_ dan Chanyeol _appa_ ….. seperti duduk bareng prince lainya..dari situ juga mereka mengenal Cinta

ENDOFSEKILASINFO

Ff oneshoot lama :v kasian mendekam di document tanpa ada yang baca yaudeh fufu publish, kalau penulisannyaa berantakan ya maklum yee fufu paling males dengan yang namanya edit ulang. Jadi ya fufu biarin aje, biar readers tau seberapa gajenya fufu dulu :v


End file.
